Location determination systems, such as the global positioning system (GPS), have provided the ability to identify and track locations and movement of devices. Although fairly accurate outdoors, many location determination systems cannot detect when a device is indoors. Solutions have been proposed for locating devices indoors involving beacons, transponders, and/powerlines. However, these systems can only locate the devices themselves rather than other objects within the system. Furthermore, these system serve no other purpose than to track devices.
Accordingly, a need exists for technology that overcomes the problem demonstrated above, as well as one that provides additional benefits. The examples provided herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.